A conventional pallet container as a modern transport tools is already used widely to transfer cargoes. Not only is the pallet container simplified in structure, but also convenient for loading or unloading cargoes. However, the conventional pallet container is not proper to transfer frame member 60, as shown in FIG. 1A. Such a frame member 60 of the prior art has a post 61; a folding post 63; and a rail 64 connected to two posts 61. The frame member 60 has a usage state and a folded state respectively. The folding post 63 and the post 61 are needed to assemble together when the frame member 60 takes part in transportation, i.e., the usage state; otherwise, the folding post 63 may be folded onto the rail 64, i.e., the folded state as shown in FIG. 1B, in order to save a storage space. Obliviously, the nesting 611 is formed on a top of the post 61 and is used to guide the assembly by inserting into the folding post 63, and the nesting 631 is formed on a top of the folding post 63 and is used to guide the stack one by one by inserting into another post 61. However, in the folded state, the center distance L2 of the two post 61 and a predetermined height H1′ from the rail 64 to a bottom of the post 61 is also a large size for the storage. Thereby, it is inefficient to transport such loose cargoes. There are problems hard to deal with, such as it is difficult to be loaded and even hard to realized the stack.